Modern wireless telecommunication systems aim to efficient utilization of the available frequency spectrum so as to maximize capacity and throughput. Multiple systems or sub-systems may even be allocated to share a common frequency band which is shared in a dynamic manner between the systems. Such a spectrum utilization may result in a fragmented frequency spectrum, where free frequency channels available for a network element of one of the systems are scattered with reserved frequency channels being allocated between the available frequency bands.